KIRA WROTE THIS!!
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Okay this has nothing to do with Dilandau's Competition! well it has the same characters and all but my friend wrote this funny chapter about it..but I repeat it has nothing to do with the story...KAY! PLEASE READ VERY FUNNY!!!!AHAHAH KIRA I POSTED IT UP


Subj:
**dil's competition**

Date:
8/11/01 3:16:25 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: chibi_sakira@hotmail.com (Sakira Hirko)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
You poor thing you. But you asked for it, so you get it.  
  
By the way, you can press deleat now and save yourself...  
  
no?  
  
don't say I didn't warn you....  
  
************  
  
  
Dilandau's Competition: Kira's Story  
  
A/N: Yo, Mara! How you doin, child. Yeah, it's five am. So why am I  
on the computer? Cuz I'm such a good friend!! ^__^ So here's my  
story. ::wiggles eyebrows:: Oooooh, Gattiiii...  
Gatti: Yes, my lady? *bow*  
Kira: Good boy. ::hugs Gatti:: Isn't he great?  
Gatti: I tell myself that every day....  
Kira: Okay, honey, you've got to be evil now  
Gatti: Evil? ::looks down at Kira with a strange expression on his  
face which could be evilness, lust, love, or a mix of all three::  
Evil I can do. That's not all I can do, though. I can do, for  
instance, yo--OOF!  
Kira: ::elbows Gatti in the stomach:: Save it, Romeo, there are kids  
reading this  
Gatti: Making me wait....your sadistic ways are killing me.  
Kira: I know. Anyways, this is going to be one long story...so  
beware. ::puts on her most enigmatic face:: You'd better get ready.  
Gatti: ::walks up behind Kira, places his hands on her shoulders,  
and his lips next to her ear:: You are so hot...  
Kira: ::leans up and kisses his nose:: I know.  
  
***********  
  
"Are you sure this will work, sir?" A slimey-looking scientist asked  
of his colleague, a squat, ugly man with no hair and a rat-like  
nose.  
  
"The original scientsts on the project were killed. I can't be sure  
of anything, Jhoston," the stout scientest replied.  
  
"And if it does...?"  
  
"He will be sent to capture the one who escaped us. He is currently  
traveling towards the kingdom of Fanelia in the company of a girl."  
  
"His lover?" A third scientist asked, handing the rat-nosed  
scientist two short, thin, metal poles. They were attached to a  
strange black machine, which was making an even stranger humming  
noise.  
  
"No." He held one metal pole on each side of the head of the man who  
lay, dead, on the medical streacher. "He is believed to be traveling  
to traveling to find the woman who is his lover, though. Yakuu, give  
me fifty watts."  
  
The humming of the machine grew louder, as the third scientest  
pushed a lever up. The man on the streacher lay still for a moment,  
before his left shoulder jerked. It was only seconds before his  
whole body began jerking and convulsing on the table. After five  
full minutes of this bizarre display, he fell still. The three  
scientists stood back, perfectly still, holding their breath,  
anticipating what was to come.  
  
But the man lay still, all the twitching gone from his limbs.  
  
"The experiment failed...?"  
  
"No..." The rat-nose scientist walked forward, and placed his hand  
five inches away from the man's face. "Arise, Dragon Slayer Gatti."  
  
The other two scientists scoffed upon seeing this action.  
  
"That's supposed to....to....oh..my God......" Jhoston stuttered,  
backing up a few steps.  
  
The formerly dead man's deep blue eyes had opened.  
  
*****  
  
A man and a girl sat in a wagon, riding towards the mountains that  
concieled the border of Fanelia.  
  
"Can you be a bit more descriptive?" Kira asked, clicking her tongue  
at the horse and flicking the reigns to make it go faster.  
  
"Black hair...purplish {that's not the color, is it. I can't  
remember though!!!!} eyes that seem to know so much....taller than  
you ("That's not saying too much", Kira laughed), almost as tall as  
I am. She had a strong body...strong and dark. And...." Dilandau  
studied at the mountains. "I remember her being sad...or in  
pain...like something she kept hidden deep inside of her heart was  
too much to bear."  
  
"My, Albatou...." Kira couldn't help teasing Dilandau. But her  
teasing was bitter, influenced by the stinging on her leg where he  
had sliced her. "I didn't know you were such a sentimental man. Will  
you start crying next? Or will it be a song?"  
  
"Bite your tongue, wench," Dilandau swung his left fist to cuff the  
side of her head, but she caught it before it reached. Her reflexes  
were amazing, and she didn't even turn her head. However, he  
anticipated this, and slamed his right fist into her ribs while both  
her hands were occupied. She groaned lightly and leaned forward in  
pain, bringing her left hand which held the reigns to her stomach,  
but never turned to face him.  
  
"Don't do that again." He warned her. "I have no patience for  
children with attitude problems."  
  
"I'm not a child," Kira sulked.  
  
The wagon reached the first of the mountains. They continued on  
until they came to a small cave made of rock.  
  
"I'm going to find the fastest way through these hills," he told  
her. "You'll stay here. I'll return in three days. If I am not back,  
you may return to where you came."  
  
*****  
  
The gangly blue-eyed man, now dressed in baggy, khaki pants, heavy  
boots, a tightish navy long sleave shirt {one of the ones with the  
pleat thingies in em...you know what I'm talking about...}, and a  
long, sheathed sword, stood with the three scientist in a long hall,  
in front of a tall door.  
  
"Do you understand your mission?" The short, rat-nosed scientist  
asked.  
  
"Yes," Gatti replied, though the word was voiced with the air of a  
quesion. "I am to find the one named Dilandau. He is traveling with  
a girl who goes by the name Kira, though that is not her true name.  
I am to bring Dilandau back to you, unharmed if possible. I will  
kill anyone who gets in the way."  
  
"Right, well," Jhoston nodded. "He catches on quickly, for someone  
who was dead an hour ago. Although, you could brainwash any old  
corpse to do your bidding, I don't see why you choose *this*  
brainless statue."  
  
Gatti turned his face slightly towards the slimy man, before  
smashing his fist straight into the scientist's bony, greasy jaw.  
When the scientist bent over slightly, Gatti unsheathed his sword  
and brought the handle of it down with a blow on his spine, right  
where his neck met his back. The man shrieked in pain before  
crumpling into a heap on the ground.  
  
"I don't like him," Gatti growled, kicking the moaning heap on the  
ground. "He's much too obstinate for his own good."  
  
*****  
  
Kira paced back and forth through the little cave, with nothing to  
do. Dilandau had been gone for a day and a half, and she was already  
bored out of her mind.  
  
Unable to just stand around, Kira pulled her training clothes--which  
actually happened to be pajamas from the mystic moon and a cloth to  
wrap around her chest (because, c'mon, bras aren't really readily  
available on gaea, and....and kira's a C so...*blush blush blush*  
You know what, never mind, Gatti's gonna read this so forget it  
[Mara: heh heh...i think he'll know soon enough...*evil gryn* Kira:  
*kills Mara* Gatti: I like the sound of that, Mara... Kira: *kills  
Gatti, too*)--from the back of the wagon, and changed quickly.  
  
Clad in a blue, banana-strap haltertop and baggy, flanel pants, Kira  
was prepared to practice.  
  
*****  
  
Traveling for a day and a half, Gatti finally reached his  
distination.  
  
"A cave," he thought. "And my detection mechanisim says they're in  
here."  
  
He stalked up to the mouth of the cave. He expected to see a child  
and the man, Dilandau.  
  
He was greatly surprised.  
  
*****  
  
Kira stopped midkick. Something was not right. Someone was watching.  
She spun around to see at the door, a man who could only be  
described as dazzling...  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Kira: ANd that, my friends, is where I stop.  
Gatti: That was good!  
Kira: Thanks, Gatti-kun.  
Gatti: Yup.  
Kira:.........  
Gatti:........  
Gatti: So are you really a C?  
Kira: *kills Gatti*  
Hope you liked it, peoples.  
*********************  
  
  
now, skip a few chapters.....  
  
  
  
Gatti stood, clothed only with his khaki pants, watching this girl, his   
lover, as she slept. Her face was calm, untroubled. She looked like an   
innocent child, laying on her  
side like that, the blankets draping over her naked shoulders. He walked   
over to the side of the bed, and, stooping on one knee, kissed Kira's bare   
back. Her skin was  
soft and warm, and Gatti wished he could stay there forever, just gazing at   
the little girl he loved so dearly.  
  
He turned slowly, and picked up his shirt and boots from where he had tossed   
them the night before. They lay next to her things. He picked up the soft   
cloth she had  
wraped around her chest all those nights ago, and breathed in her scent.   
Gatti folded the long cloth, and put it in his pocket. He sighed, and turned   
for one last look at  
the room. The king had been so kind to let Kira have this grand room. And he   
was obviously trying to be conciderate by giving Gatti a room only down the   
hallway from  
her. Gatti wondered at the king's placing the two in a wing of the castle   
that no one else went into, but he assumed that last night could be the   
reason. He turned around  
and was about to walk out the door when...  
  
"Mm..G..atti...." Kira murmered, and Gatti froze. He turned slowly, fearing   
that she had waken up. He walked slowly back to her bed. The sun had not   
risen, and he felt  
reasured that if she *had* woken up, she'd be back asleep in no time. But   
still, it would make it so much harder to leave if he had to explain first.   
But to never be allowed  
to speak to her, ever again....  
  
Kira did not wake up, though she had rolled over so she was sleeping on her   
back. She was mearly talking in her sleep. Gatti felt his heart brake as he   
stood there,  
watching his domesticated angel, before the sun rose that morning. Gently,   
Gatti ran his fingers along Kira's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open slowly,   
and upon seeing the  
man who pulled her from her dreamland, she smiled sleepily.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, love glowing from every part of him.  
  
"You're amazing..." she yawned, sleepily.  
  
"Thank you," Gatti replied. What he was thinking, though, was..."Man! I   
really tired her out! But she wasn't so bad herself..."  
  
"Mm..."  
  
"I'll always keep you safe," Gatti told her, blinking hard. "No one will   
ever hurt you."  
  
"I love you...." the little voice sighed, before drifting back into the land   
of dreams.  
  
Gatti's voice caught in his throat, and he felt the warm path of a tear on   
his own cheek.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is he?" Kira slid into the dining hall of the castle, clutching a   
rose to her chest.  
  
"Where's who?" Kyi mumbled, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Gatti! Where is Gatti!?" Kira looked around frantically, but he was no   
where in the hall.  
  
"Kira, slow down!" Kei put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "Now,   
what happened. And beautiful rose, where'd you get it?"  
  
Kira was in a state of hysterics, and couldn't reply. It was Van who came to   
her aid.  
  
"Those are the roses that only Dragonslayers have the ability to summon. My   
assumption is...." he trailed off, with a saddened look to Hitomi.  
  
"He left it on my pillow...where he...had been...." choked out Kira, while   
skidding every which way through the hall.  
  
Kei's eyebrows shot up, and she nodded to Hitomi.  
  
"Van, honey, why don't you go down to show Kyi the gardens?" Hitomi   
sugguested.  
  
"But Kyi's already seen the....ooooooh, okay." He nodded at Hitomi and   
winked. "Gotcha. The *gardens*."  
  
After he left, Kei groaned, "Men are so hopeless."  
  
Hitomi turned her attention back to Kira, who had sunk to her knees on the   
floor, apparently exhausted.  
  
"Now, Kira-chan, would you like to tell us what..."  
  
Kei wasn't as patient, and broke in with, "Don't beat around the bush,   
Hitomi. Kira, did you get it on with ("Not quite the phrase I would have   
sugguested..." sighed  
Hitomi) that man, Gatti, last night?"  
  
Kira was miserable, and it showed in her halfhearted nod. Her cheeks were   
glowing by now. (This obviously isn't the eaisiest thing for her to talk   
about with two people  
she's not great friends with)  
  
"Do you think that..." Hitomi began.  
  
"He's gone," Kira interrupted in a deadpan tone. The shock of relization hit   
her like a ton of bricks. "He went to find Dilandau, because until he brings   
him back to the  
scientists who brought him back to life, my life is in danger, because they   
know..." at this point, Kira broke down into tears as the whole plot   
unfolded before her eyes.  
"They know everything! And my Gatti went back to return Dilandau so I would   
be safe, but he shouldn't have!! He should have stayed and...and....and   
that's silly. They  
would come and kill him if he didn't return Dilandau to them. But he should   
have run! Their power only reaches to the edge of the Kanomia border...but   
if he ran, they  
would have taken me hostage, and then he would have come back for me, though   
he should keep running, and they would kill us both...and...I hate them!   
Even though  
he went to get Dilandau, they'll want assurance, becuase he waited too long   
already. And even if he does get him, they'll kill my Gatti as soon as he   
brings Dilandau. It's  
not fair. Damnit! It's not fair!"  
  
Kira was reduced to a shaking heap on the ground. Hitomi and Kei were not   
sure what to do, when one of the small maids scuttled into the room, and   
announced, "Your  
Highness, three men are here, they demand to see Misstress Kira..."  
  
Into the room sauntered the three scientists, and a group of Zaibach   
warriors. Jhoston and the other scientest grabbed Kira's arms, while the   
short man bowed to Hitomi  
and Kei.  
  
"My dear ladies, I am Lord LaRousse. This wretch is a known traitor from the   
country of Langston. We have come to collect her, and to take her into   
custody."  
LaRousse's ratnose curled into a sneer.  
  
Hitomi and Kei could only watch as the men marched out, dragging little Kira   
with them.  
  
  
and there you have it. Now you'd better not use that in yoru story.  
  
  
i guess you can use the ideas...  
  
  
  
sorry i subjected you to such torture  
  
g2g to church now cuz i'm serving a mass  
  
JYAA MATTA!  
  
kira  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com/intl.asp  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: chibi_sakira@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-yh04.mx.aol.com (rly-yh04.mail.aol.com [172.18.147.36]) by air-yh02.mail.aol.com (v79.27) with ESMTP id MAILINYH21-0811181625; Sat, 11 Aug 2001 18:16:25 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f214.pav1.hotmail.com [64.4.31.214]) by rly-yh04.mx.aol.com (v79.20) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINYH44-0811181614; Sat, 11 Aug 2001 18:16:14 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sat, 11 Aug 2001 15:16:13 -0700  
Received: from 12.91.10.32 by pv1fd.pav1.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP; Sat, 11 Aug 2001 22:16:13 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [12.91.10.32]  
From: "Sakira Hirko" chibi_sakira@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: dil's competition  
Date: Sat, 11 Aug 2001 22:16:13 +0000  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F214XUIEAOeIiGXix4A00005010@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 11 Aug 2001 22:16:13.0832 (UTC) FILETIME=[3BA62880:01C122B3]  
  



End file.
